Somebody That I Could Have Known
by 1arigato
Summary: Aro and Percy meet. Set after the fight against Gaea, Percy swings by Italy after the battle, PJO TW crossover fic. AU, seeing as the Heroes of Olympus series isn't even finished yet ;- - T to be safe


I have never read, nor watched the movie, of the Twilight series, so apologies if some things sound wrong. I was just interested how Percy would interact with a high-standing vampire like Aro appeared to be (according to wikipedia ;-_-). I originally thought Aro was a blonde, so there may be a few errors...oops. This was supposed to be a chapter of a full-out Percy Jackson and Twilight crossover, but it wasn't to be. XD Now, it's just a one-shot. When I added the last part of the chapter that was supposed to close this into a one-shot, I was listening to _Somewhere Only We Know by Keane ft. Max Schneider and Elizabeth Gillies_ - check them out! ;D

XxXx

A blade halted Aro from sinking his teeth in the already unconscious human, and while the ancient vampire would have scoffed at someone daring to stop _him_, of all vampires, the sight of the glowing bronze material rang deep throughout his body like church bells, like a warning from his early vampire ancestors. The pale black-haired male uneasily loosened his grip on his prey, but looked up defiantly at whom the blade belonged to. In the back of his mind, he growled at the thought that he was forced to give up his meal _and_ look up to someone.

"Not today," a voice, low yet sweet like crashing waves on the shore, stated.

He was handsome, Aro decided, not in a loving manner but in simple observation; the male before him had good looks that could compare to or even surpass the appearances of the stunning vampires Aro have had seen. The male was young, yet mature, like the ageless personification of something ancient. His features were defined and royal, his overall presence as if standing before a deity, and Aro watched on, miffed, when a gust of wind passed through them and yet the boy's hair stayed perfect. The boy's eyes flawlessly captured the sea, crashing colours of green and blue mixing and unravelling at the same time, and his gaze seemed to glow with beauty and power—Aro couldn't help but stare at the boy's eyes the most.

As Aro kneeled frozen like that, the boy brought his bronze sword away from between the vampire and his prey and walked away, leaving Aro to only see his back until it disappeared and engrave the image into his mind.

That was the first time Aro met Percy Jackson.

The second time, the black-haired vampire was irritated that his meal escaped while he was still in a trance because of that sea-green-eyed pretty-boy, and the vampires back at the castle quickly sensed his simmering anger and did their best to avoid him. The next time he'd meet the boy, he would kill him, Aro decided. Just his luck, the black-haired male had picked up an irresistible scent and found himself in a dimly lit subway station empty of people sans for the source of the scent—it was _him_. The boy turned around to meet Aro's red-eyed gaze, and the vampire noted that the ceiling of one end of the subway tunnel had collapsed, and a small remain of yellow dust sat scattered at the bottom of the rock pile. In the back of his mind, Aro realised that the boy's scent was masked by the dust's presence the first time they met, and in his vast knowledge, ancient monsters like vampires crumbled to dust when killed. The image of a glowing bronze sword flashed through Aro's thoughts for a moment, and he realised the meaning behind the ringing through his body at the sight of it.

"You killed a monster before coming across me, I presume." Aro surprised himself with starting a conversation.

The boy shrugged, his eyes observing Aro's posture and words, before he deemed the vampire not a threat and relaxed minutely. "An entire squadron of monsters, actually, but who's counting?"

Squadron? It wasn't vampires he killed, then, but what other monsters existed on this planet anymore? Then again, what human wielded weaponry that only harmed monsters and not humans, could collapse a subway tunnel, and, well, those _eyes_…

And that scent.

The boy seemed to recognise Aro's growing intent to consume him, for his eyes narrowed slightly, and Aro felt an intuitive tug to be wary of his surroundings. Puddles of rainwater that leaked through the hole created by the collapsed tunnel shivered for a moment, as if sensing a command, before lying eerily still. Age old myths of Greek gods and their half blood offspring—half god and half man—unexpectedly surfaced in Aro's thoughts, and in connecting with the boy's gaze after flicking his eyes at the puddles of water, Aro knew just _who exactly_ was standing before him.

"Demigods…exist? This explains your scent, then."

"And vampires are actually around? Since you politely didn't attack me during the entire conversation, I guess they aren't as bad as empousa." Aro raised a brow at the last statement, but realised that just as there were still ancient gods, so ancient monsters should still exist as well.

"I know you'd just _love_ to sink your teeth into me—demigod blood is irresistible like that, unfortunately—but my friends and I have recently helped win a war against Mother Earth, and I'd like to be alive long enough to make it to the celebration party back at Ameri—err, camp."

"You've made a fool of me," Aro growled, "You're not escaping this place alive."

The vampire suddenly appeared in front of the demigod, but the water from the puddles suddenly shot up and pushed Aro away, and when the vampire hissed and finally rubbed his eyes free of water, the boy was already leaving the subway station through the exit. Aro had none of that and grabbed for his prey, leaving scratch marks on the boy's shoulders, but the green-eyed teen ripped himself free of the jacket Aro got a hold of the most and ran away. This continued, a game of cat-and-mouse, only the boy was fighting for his life, and Aro, for his pride. The two ended up within sight of the beach, and the boy pulled his bronze sword out of seemingly nowhere to prevent Aro from getting too bold in his actions.

"You don't want me to get closer to the sea, I'll tell you that," the boy warned. "Why do you insist in running away?" Aro asked, annoyed, but at the same time wondered why a powerful demigod hadn't killed him yet when he could easily take down an army of monsters more ancient than vampires.

The boy sighed and leaned on his sword, but Aro didn't act at what could be a bait for a finishing attack. "Look. I've met relatives of Titans and bad guys in general, and I don't believe that I have a right to kill you if you haven't proved to be a threat to the world and human beings in general." That was a hard blow to Aro's pride.

"I'm not a _threat_?" "Oh, oops, that came out wrong," the boy tried to pacify the situation, "What I'm saying is, all vampires have the potential to only hunt on animals and not humans, and some already have, if Alaska and Washington was anything to go by…. Anyways, the only reason I should mark you 'evil' is because you're attacking me since you feel your pride is damaged in some way, but otherwise, I think you can change your ways from hunting humans, am I right?" The boy's shoulders seemed to carry the burden of wondering how he could have saved the lives of innocent monsters or changed their minds instead of ending their life with a swing of his sword.

Aro would later feed on animal blood that night, and while he told himself it was because he was curious, Aro knew the boy's speech had somehow struck a chord within him. The night after that, however, Aro stubbornly fed on humans again because he refused to acknowledge the boy's somehow enchanting words. In the present, Aro simply stood silently, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with what the demigod said.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't listen to a son of Poseidon, what with vampires not liking water and all…or is that a myth?" the demigod capped his sword, which turned into a pen, and he turned to leave. "The name's Percy, by the way." Aro scoffed at the boy's hope of being friends with him, but he was forced to face the fact, in the end, that once again, the vampire was left as if in a trance while the boy walked away.

They never met each other again, but, when Aro would see the sea or catch a whiff of salty air, he'd remember him, and when something dark would flash in Percy's vision, he'd turn to see if it was the vampire he met that time, but it was not so. And they'd ponder, what it would have been like if they weren't natural enemies.


End file.
